


Fake depression

by Vanillaapplepie



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillaapplepie/pseuds/Vanillaapplepie
Summary: a healing story
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Kudos: 6





	Fake depression

红西裤安静地躺在地上，白皙的大腿暴露在空气里，后面的人衣装完好，只是开着裤裆露出关键部位在他的身体里横冲直撞，金东贤紧紧扒着栏杆，忍不住发出羞耻的声音，有点后悔一个小时前草率的决定。

难得早点下了白班，犹犹豫豫地在早就想去的酒吧门口徘徊，总觉得少了个进去的理由，于是点了一根烟放松一经。

温暖的大手抚上脖颈，不自觉地转过头。

林煐岷被他的容貌震惊，没想到随便勾搭就会有这样的效果。

“咳，做生意吗？”  
“什么？”  
在烟雾缭绕中被舔了舌头，好像吃了一个柠檬味的棒棒糖。  
“跟我回家吗？”  
稀里糊涂地点了头，放在腰间的手就没有松开过。

“你成年了吧？”耳朵旁边吹来热气，并排坐在出租车后座，如果太大声的话会不会被司机师傅认为是拐骗。不安分的手放在红西裤的关键部位来回来去地蹭，长长的领带垂下来有点碍事。  
“23了哦。”回应着并趁机把那只手拽下去。  
亮晶晶的下垂眼看起来人畜无害的，怎么会这样，可是他又不是拿来卖的，怪只怪对方一脸正气值得相信？还是只是太好看。  
“我26了，你可以叫，哥哥。”

没有开灯的卧室里只拉了一层纱帘，借着月色犯坏也许更刺激点。巴掌落在翘着的屁股上，把人的腰往下扶，“再撅一点。”被填满的人哭着喊：“哥哥我不是鸭子。”润滑剂混合着体液向下滴，从屁股流向大腿，也弄湿了他的破洞裤。然后屁股就又挨了打，“加紧点，憋住哦。”攻势没有断过，肉壁严丝合缝地吸着他，喉咙里吐出一声叹息，“你好紧哦，”吻了吻前面的人的发根，“我知道你不是。”

“哥哥…好痛…不要了，” 撒娇又扭捏地叫出声，跟着抽动的频率一颤一颤的，其实也觉得爽，被好看的哥哥伺候地头头是道，他不敢把贸然的喜欢说出口，喜欢奶呼呼的亲吻，喜欢不知道是喷了香水还是那个人本来就有的味道，倒希望自己真的是鸭子就好了，所以一开始林煐岷问他要不要带套子，果断地摇头，不知道有没有看见被刮了鼻子露出的笑，“拉手就不痛了，乖。”顺从地扣上手指，刚刚认识就这么听话，值得再奖励一下。

他的屁股被照顾的很好，臀瓣上留着模糊的五指印，交合处撑得很开甚至有些发白，再往下是被人顶撞出的一片红。屁股好疼，那根东西塞在那里，腿弯成一个角度有点没有力气。金东贤哪里遭受过这样的待遇，连交女朋友时候都没跟人滚上床。

毛绒绒的脑袋埋在他脖颈处偷尝香气，后知后觉眼前的是面落地窗，“不会被看到吗？”大一号的领带遮住了他自己立着的部分，白皙的腿很诱人，上身的红西装和白衬衫被扯得歪歪扭扭，背后黑乎乎的一大只姿势实在不可描述，“不会的，没人往上看的。”说着又把滑出来的往他小洞里塞了塞，“可以亲亲吗？”罪魁祸首不等回答就递上嘴唇，年幼的突然小声呜咽了一下，抓住他的手射到了窗帘上，舌头打架没了底气，被人甜丝丝的唾液润了润喉咙。

“怎么了？”  
嘴唇分开的时候津液还拉着丝，年幼者喜欢他嘴巴的味道，大着胆子多舔一口，以为自己就喷到了领带上，掩饰尴尬。  
“啊--，”年长的发现了窗帘上了一大摊，“明天记得洗干净哦。”  
“什么嘛。”小孩子脸更红了。林煐岷把他的脸转向那处：“看哦，你干的好事。”另一只手紧紧禁锢着他的腰。

“哥哥都做了就不要生气了。”再多的骚话他也说不出来了。  
“那就陪我再做吧。”  
“哎？”

隔着衬衣揪紧胸前两点，打断了前面的人有规律的叫声，他不禁往后贴着他，却只感受到了几层堆起来的衣物，下半身明明都是负距离可上半身还是这么远，他伸手巴拉掉一截碍事的裤子，像对方掐自己屁股那样狡猾地多揉了几把。趴在他背上的人被猛地一激往前移了一步，软下去的性器又在他身体里硬起来了，金东贤感觉被顶地要到了，晕乎乎地大口喘着气，在林煐岷耳朵里就变成了舒服的娇喘，抓紧人的细腰，抽出又插入，若即若离的感觉让前面的人很不爽，于是干脆在下一次靠上来的时候一条大白腿勾紧了后面的人，‘噗’的一声后穴被滚烫粘腻的液体包绕，随后又被拍了滚圆的屁股，立刻就乖乖站好，“不许流出来。”，‘嗞’，像是故意跟他作对一样，窗帘上的又多了一滩不明液体正缓缓滑落。大眼睛委屈地扭头看身后的人，泪光闪闪的小可怜让他嘴巴不受控制地吻了上去。

早上是被手机闹钟叫醒的，彼时两个光溜溜的身躯相拥着沉浸在梦乡里，幸好金东贤都有每天上闹铃的习惯，挣扎着坐起身，阳光轻易地透过薄薄的纱帘照亮屋子，书架里的书，桌子的布局还有衣柜放置的恰到好处，零散了一地的衣服打乱了氛围，应该不能再穿了吧，吸了吸鼻子，脑子里闪过几个片段。这时候挂在他身上的人终于有醒来的迹象。

“你醒了？我要走了。”  
“去哪啊，”把人搂得更紧，“你昨天答应了我的，做我男朋友。”  
他下身抵着金东贤的腿根，又要有抬头的迹象，想起来昨天做最后一次的时候，身上的人堵住他的马眼，说你要是不当我男朋友的话，就这么待着吧。哪需要他这么威胁，下垂眼望向他的时候，就可以缴械投降了。  
于是一个人射进对方的身体，另一个人射在对方的腹肌上。  
“我叫林煐岷。”“我叫金东贤。”嘴巴堵住了接下来要说的话。

“可是我要上班啊，回家陪你好不好。”  
“要哄。”

抓住昨晚让他屁股疼的要命的东西，舔弄下面的两个肉球，吸住，稍微拉开一点距离再弹开。  
“你还想上班吗。”

门诊的前辈刚好跟他换个班，其实在哪个楼都是一样的，八点之前换好白大衣站在科室里是基本规矩，金护士被男朋友耽误了好久，才被放了出来，身上穿的人家的新衣服。今天门诊不知道是哪几位老师呢，应该不会迟到吧。

天降帅气男友也挺好的。取向什么很对他的胃口，就不管男女了。

社畜林煐岷也没有想到怎么就带人回家，大概是脸上那一点脸颊肉和锋利的下颌线划进心里去了。  
他没有那么随便的，甚至觉得自己有病。  
今天去看精神科医生。

他22岁毕业就来到首尔，打拼了四年的积蓄付了房子的首付又彻底装修了一遍，硬件工程师吗，五年一换代，没有软件工程压力那么大，和新毕业的实习生PK也是常有的事，好在兴趣和天赋没有那么容易压垮他。

可是人会。

他总觉得周围的同事笑里藏刀，或者说不会好好和他们相处，他是这样，大家都是另外一种样子一样，两片密度不同的海域是永远不会融合的，即使生活轨迹偶尔会重合，爱吃的餐厅，顺路一起去的健身房，受过的教育让人不经意地说出一句谢谢和不好意思，对一件事情产生的共鸣，也都不是拥有了朋友的理由。闹开是不可能的，成年人最真实的东西只剩下一张脸皮。在来到公司的第四年里，他还是觉得情绪不对，或者说终于到了苦恼很多需要暂时逃避一下的时候了。

今天不想上班。

然后他就在护士站看见了早上从他家里出来的人。

金东贤换好分上下身的护士服之后在诊室的楼道里转了一圈，教授们没什么要帮忙的，今天来的患者情绪没有那么激动得需要疏导的。还好，坐在科室门口的护士站翻开排班表。

脸颊肉被人轻浮地挑起，想着麻烦来了，昨天晚上那个熟悉的温柔的声音说：“你坐这干嘛呢？”  
金护士的脸腾地一下就红了，“你跟踪我。”  
“我来看病的。”  
“你那么有劲能有什么病。”  
林煐岷示意他靠近点说，远远的候诊区也只是零散地坐着几个人，“你今天回家就告诉你，穿这衣服真可爱哦。”‘啵’在人脸上偷偷亲了一口，金东贤赶紧把他推开，被人看到的话奖金就在泡汤的路上了。

林煐岷从一串钥匙上取下一把，扔到他口袋里。也不管对方会不会拒绝，拿着医疗卡问：“这个怎么刷？”

医生问他有没有被情绪影响到进行不了正常工作生活的时候，回答是会有，那结果又怎样呢？结果是上个月小组业绩仍然是第一名，除去个别刁钻的甲方，单子都有好好完成。又问道有没有思维会卡壳，做一件事情坚持不下去的时候，占的比例多吗？肯定有的，但细算来在该完成工作的时候还是在干正经事。  
结果是当然不算有抑郁症，不如多看向别的事情吧。

金东贤不是没有想过甩手走人，之前没试过one night stand毕竟不靠谱的多，那个人怎样对待他是情趣，在干完事之后半托半拽着他去清理，温柔的下垂眼和一直说的留下来像是不会骗人的样子，他遇见的不论是躁狂到极致的或者说抑郁安静得一声不吭的，他选择的这个职业当然愿意用满腔的热情和勇气去照顾他们，所有的爱都给了陌生人，也需要爱来给他做支撑。  
所以他拉着行李箱住进了新家。

林煐岷跟他讲带人回家只是临时起意，不是惯犯，只是觉得自己快要没救了才想要去找个人玩的。又讲了自己毕业之后忙到无趣的几年，甚至怀疑有病，确定要接受一个这么无聊的人之后再进屋哦。

“哥这哪里算是病啊，真正的病人可不是你这个样子的，我负责让哥快点好起来。”

世界上怎么可能有两个一模一样的灵魂，相似的思维习惯和生活方式，有，剩下的就都交给爱和包容。

金东贤爱看电影，林煐岷就陪他在客厅的沙发上窝着用电视调片子，当然要先用微波炉爆一袋爆米花吃，被剧情吸进去的时候就傻傻的举着，忘了想到要放在桌子上。一颗一颗地喂他，或者被喂薯片。指尖沾上唾液，正好舔舔再咽下。

在电影院看新一点的惊奇队长（dbq虽然是去年的，但是一下就想到这个了kkk）震耳欲聋的打斗音都没把林煐岷吵醒，是得有多累啊，要不是怕剧透才不会这么着急就来了，金东贤有一丝丝过意不去，但林煐岷的呼噜声让荧幕上正播的这段文戏显得太过安静，轻轻地推醒他，小面包一脸茫然，年幼者用只有他们两个人听到的声音说：“要不要bobo？”还在想为什么突然主动了，脸就凑了过来，还想要得到更多，被人一把拦下说，回家…再说。

孤独的划着桨的人在大海上漂浮了数不清的日日夜夜，暴雨把栖身的小船砸出坑，烈日曝晒又无处可逃。他终于找到一座绿洲，坐在花椰树下乘凉。

冷漠的同事或许不必再多忧虑了，如果无法再成为朋友的情况下，也许就不会成为朋友吧。  
见面主动的问候，大度的关心就让表面的东西停留在表面，内心放松一点了。  
那天和同事聊天时候说的，食堂的早饭就是那几样，不如带着自己做的饭好吃，又或者是快去把那个软件的密码换了！  
话更真实了些。

他们连闭着眼睛睡觉都黏在一起，当然除了金东贤上夜班的时候。

从自己回家到第二天早上都没人影，电话也不接，知道是晚上当值，但还是在怀疑不会是跟别人睡去了吧。像当初认识那样顺顺毛就会跟别人走，说了那么多又是在浪费什么。太信任会出事。

先上小夜班为了作息第二天连着就大夜班，白班夜班一起交接，下午五点多就要出现在科室里，一直到第二天早上八点交接完下一个轮回，帮着处理完事情差不多九点了，男孩子都要饿得头晕眼花，一看手机全是林煐岷的未接来电。啊，忘了说了。一出科室大门就连忙给人回电话过去，只不过是通了被挂断然后又被挂断，他忙的话就先不打扰了。后来被训了一顿说是让他尝尝着急的感觉。

夜班是每周都会出现的，精神科病房的工作量简直是成倍，腿脚跑得快点，脑子动得快点，让病人知道他的医生护士还爱着他，亲人朋友都希望他快乐。回家的时候全身脱力也是正常，科里的几个男同事还自觉地承担着保护女同事的任务，好的集体总是互相关爱。  
他被误会了，也很正常。  
就像爱粘人的大狗狗把人抱出一身汗还愿意挂在人身上一样。

于是大吵一架，摔门离开不算自己的家。

两个小时以后林煐岷就后悔了，他可以在被加班的噩梦里得到一碗热气腾腾的拉面醒过来，上了一天班只不过是时间跟他有点不一样的金护士为什么就不能得到一顿早饭。何况他也一定像是救了自己一样的救了别人。

偷偷溜去茶水间打个电话吧  
“喂。”响了一声就接通了  
“西八，我刚睡着。”  
“米阿内…”  
“挂了。”  
“啊别…以后你可以把上班表发我一份吗？我等你回家再走。”  
“别了大工程师，你自己走好你的就行，不用管我。”  
“我给你做早饭啊，鲫鱼饼还是泡菜汤？要不炸鸡？我一下子做不好，但是你都要尝。你以后累了我就不抱你了，你看你的电影，我连电路，啊不要走嘛。”

“你想毒死我啊。”  
“让我睡会好吗？”

“你必须在我之前到家，不然今晚你完蛋了。”  
“拜拜。”

金东线准时到了也完蛋了。


End file.
